


"Shh, C'mere"

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: After getting out of jail, Mickey has trouble sleeping.





	

It was pouring outside and thunder rumbled somewhere far away, but all Ian could hear was Mickey whimpering next to him. He had already been awake when it started. It was faint at first, then Mickey’s face shifted to one of pain it seemed. Ian had been watching him sleep like he always did whenever he was too restless. It was calming the way his body would rise and fall with each steady breath, like counting sheep. Now, seeing Mickey caught up in some unknown terror was like a waking nightmare. He put his cigarette out on the nightstand.

“Mick? Mickey,” he touched his bare shoulder gently, not wanting to startle him. His eyes never could quite focus on the scarred flesh of his inked name. Mickey started to cry in his sleep. “Mick!” Ian tried harder to wake him.

“Noo, no,” Mickey moaned quietly, getting more distressed. This wasn’t the first night this had happened. Mickey had refused to talk about it the first couple times, shutting down and shutting Ian down when he tried. Mickey just couldn’t admit he had a problem on top of everything with Ian. The resentment was going to kill them both.

“Mickey, open your eyes,” Ian said calmly but firmly, taking Mickey’s face in his hands. Finally Mickey seemed to hear him and come to. His eyes were wide with confusion and fear, almost like he didn’t believe Ian was looking down at him in their bed, in their bedroom, in their apartment.

Mickey simultaneously broke down and let out a sob of relief, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears.

“Shh, c'mere,” Ian shushed, wrapping Mickey in his arms and pulling him close to his chest. Whatever was plaguing him to the point of night terrors was partially his fault. If he had just done something, anything besides shrug and turn his back, Mickey might not have gone to jail. Five years was too long to be alone and fearful and heartbroken. Mickey clung to him like he might slip away again, and it hurt deep in his heart.

“It’s okay. You’re okay,” he whispered against his hair, kissing him, then added, “we’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasn’t too bittersweet, but Mickey deserves to be held


End file.
